


A Little More Human

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff, Interrupting Sam Winchester, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Sometimes Cas misses being human. It's the little things like brushing his teeth that remind him of humanity so when he asks to brush his teeth with Dean, they learn that they do things very differently.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	A Little More Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).



“I’m gonna head,” Dean says, getting up from his seat in the library. He checks the time and winces. It’s 2am. He’s been reading for far too long. He walks down the hallway, not bothering to stifle his yawn before he makes it to the bathroom. 

“Dean,” Cas says behind him. 

“Cas,” Dean answers, an eyebrow raised. 

“Can I brush my teeth with you?” 

“You’re an angel. Why would you brush your teeth?” He steps into the bathroom and opens the cupboard for a new toothbrush to hand to Cas. 

“It was something I had to do as a human,” Cas says seriously, taking his packaged toothbrush from Dean. “Sometimes I miss the complexity of being human and I feel, perhaps, brushing my teeth might be something I can do when nostalgia hits.” 

“Okay…” Dean grabs the toothpaste and hands it to Cas. “I mean you drink beer sometimes.”

“Eating is still unfathomably uncomfortable.” He watches as Cas uncaps the toothpaste and squeezes it directly onto his tongue. Then he keeps squeezing until the entire tube is empty and that had been an almost new one. 

“What,” Dean says slowly, his own toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, “the fuck?” 

Cas looks at him with his big blue eyes, his mouth still open wide with a pile of toothpaste on his tongue. Dean watches in horror as he closes his mouth and swishes the toothpaste around before adding the new toothbrush to the equation. 

“What is happening right now?” Dean asks, looking around for cameras and Ashton Kutcher to come out of nowhere to announce that he’s been punked. 

“Ahm bruhhing mah heef,” Cas says around his toothbrush and foaming mouth. 

“That. Is not what’s happening at all,” Dean says. He knows he’s messy but this is a whole other level. He has to laugh. There’s really nothing else to do. He watches Cas in the mirror as he continues to brush his own teeth until he’s ready to gargle. 

He spits into the sink and fills his mouth with water before tilting his head back and gargling with his mouth open wide. 

“No one told me you had to do that,” Cas says after spitting. His entire face is still covered in toothpaste. Dean spits again.

“It’s very important.” He shows him again and this time Cas copies him. 

“I… I’m not going to ask,” Sam says in the doorway before walking away. “Let me know when you’re done doing whatever it is you’re doing,” he calls. 

“We’re out of toothpaste!” Dean yells after spitting again. “Sam!”

“How are we out? We just bought that one yesterday.” Sam comes back to the bathroom and Cas holds up the empty toothpaste tube. “I still don’t want to know.”

“We’ll go get a new one,” Dean says. “Come on, Cas.”

“Right now? Are there even stores open this late?” Sam asks as Cas follows Dean toward the garage. 

“I don’t know. We’ll find out.” 

Dean and Cas get in the Impala and Dean doesn’t even have time to turn the key before Cas asks, “Is using more toothpaste bad?”

“Why would it be bad?” Dean asks, sitting back and looking over at him. 

“Could your breath become too minty?” 

“Do you think your breath is too minty?” Dean laughs a little, though the longer they sit here the more aware he becomes of how close they’re sitting and how very alone they are in his car. 

“I don’t know.” They sit for a moment and Dean catches himself staring at Cas, or more specifically the angles of his jaw, the perfect pout of his full lips, the blue of his eyes which are staring back. “Is it?”

“Blow,” Dean says, leaning closer. He feels his cheeks heat immediately. Cas purses his lips and blows a breath of fresh mint into Dean’s face. He swallows hard, his eyes flickering between Cas’ perfect mouth and his gorgeous eyes. “You’re perfect,” Dean exhales. “I mean… Uh. Your breath. It’s fine.” He sits back and looks away, clearing his throat. 

“Should I check yours?” Cas asks. 

“What? No! Why?” Dean presses himself against his door to try to create space between them as his body turns to face Cas. 

“I thought that was what we were doing?” Cas tilts his head and Dean relaxes again. Not because he wants to but he’s just… He’s adorable. 

“Fine,” Dean mumbles. He leans forward again and breathes into Cas’ face while he tries not to think about how weird this moment is. He watches Cas’ eyes dip to his lips. “So?” Dean asks without moving away. He sounds choked. 

“So.” Cas sounds out of breath, his eyes meeting Dean’s again. Dean’s stomach feels funny and so does his chest. He licks his lips and Cas leans in a little bit more. 

“Cas,” Dean whispers. He closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Cas’, his hand coming up to cup his jaw as they both slide closer together. Their lips part together, the kiss deepening as one of Cas’ hands grips Dean’s collar and the other rests over his pounding heart. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean suddenly breaks the kiss, breathing hard.

“No,” Cas says, pulling him back to him. Their lips lock again and Dean melts into him. 

“Are you guys —?” Sam asks from the doorway. Dean and Cas separate quickly. 

“The store,” Dean says, clearing his throat. 

“Is closed,” Cas finishes.

“Right.” Sam nods. “Goodnight.” He turns around with a small grin that he’s not good at hiding at all. 

“So,” Dean exhales the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow?” 

“For toothpaste,” Cas says. 

“And maybe breakfast…” 

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah… With just us… Like without Sam…” Dean fidgets. “Like a date?” he says finally.

“I would love to go on a date to watch you eat breakfast and buy toothpaste,” Cas says. It might be a trick of the light, but Dean is sure Cas smiles. Just a little. 

“Weirdo,” Dean laughs. “Night, Cas.” He leans over again and kisses him gently. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas whispers back before they get out of the car to walk back inside. 


End file.
